A Different View
by ian.love
Summary: Alexandria and her sister Leah moved to the town of Forks to live with her brother and mother a year after her dad and best friend died in a car crash. When her and Edward Cullen clash, everyone will be left reeling. What's with Jasper though? Pre-Twilight.
1. Wake Up Time

Hello good people! This is ian, and if you'll notice, there are some changes to this chapter. I'm reworking the chapters that I already have so that they flow better and are up to my current standard of writing, and then I'm going to continue with the story! Whoo! Anyways, after putting a lot of thought into it, I now have a solid idea of where I want this story to go, rather than the old idea where I was kind of floundering, and the two ideas go in very different directions. Just to clear it up a bit, this story takes place pre-twilight. Have a lovely day, and leave me a review to let you know what you think. =)

* * *

**Wake Up Time**

"Rise and shine Bumble bee!" The words penetrated my deep sleep, and I groaned. A coldness drifted up my legs as my covers were torn away, making me shiver. Oh how I hate mornings.

"Go away," I grumbled. As soon as the words were out of my mouth, a blinding light struck my face. I groaned, throwing my feather pillow over my head. "You evil, cruel man!" After a moment, that was stolen too, so my arm was thrown dramatically over my face.

"Come on Lady Bug," my brother said. I shook my head. "It's a bright new day!" Another head shake. "It's your first day of school here!" Once more. "I have donuts," he tempted.

"Donuts?" I asked, peeking out at him with sleepy green eyes. "Glazed chocolate chocolate chip?" He nodded, a victorious smile on his face. I sighed, knowing inwardly I'd already been defeated. Unfortunately, my brother knew also.

"Get up and get dressed. Your bag is at the door downstairs and your outfit is laid out on the chair where you left it." He reminded me as he walked towards the door. Of course he was already dressed and cheerful and ready for school, even though he was in college and didn't have class for multiple hours. God I hate people who are cheerful in the morning. "Oh and Alexandria? Make your bed." Then he was out of the room.

"Nikolas!" I yelled angrily. He laughed. "Don't call me Alexandria, jerk." He stuck his head in my room.

"Of course, Xandria." He said. I got off the bed, picked up my pillow, and tossed it at his head. Unfortunately, he saw it coming, shutting my door just in time. Muttering about disgusting morning people who should go get run over by a bus, I went about the chore of making my bed. It was the same ritual every morning, though sometimes he resorted to ice water to get me up.

I pulled on my clothes for the day, a pair of light blue jeans and a ruby v-neck t-shirt, then shuffled to the door, jiggling the handle a bit to get it open. My mom poked her head out of her door down the hall. Her black hair, so like my own, stuck out in all different directions, as if she'd been electrocuted.

"What's with all the yelling?" she demanded to know, a cross look on her face. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Nothing momma. Just go back to bed." She grumbled, her head disappearing back inside her room. I drug my feet down the hall, having no energy to pick them up, and pounded on the bathroom door.

"Leah, get out of the bathroom!" I yelled, still pounding on the door. "I have to get ready for school!" The door swung open and my sister looked down at me.

"So do I," She said simply. I glared at her. "Oh all right. I'm done anyways. Oh aren't you exited Xandria? You're going to be a junior here, and I'm going to be teaching. It's wonderful that they had a teaching job open here. That way me and you could come live with Mom, and I would be able to work." I simply cleared my throat. "Oh all right. Jeez, you're so dead in the morning." She stalked past me, the heels of her black shoes clicking with every step on the wooden floor. I sighed in relief and rushed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me for emphasis.

I hate Forks. It's always rainy. I hate the rain. The fact that it was a small town didn't even bother me, for I'd lived in a small town most of my life. "I hate the rain," I voiced my thoughts aloud as I stared at myself in the mirror, evaluating. Gold threaded jade eyes stared back. I've always thought my eyes were one of my best features, being a very pretty combination of colors. I combed my onyx hair with my fingers, trying to figure out what to do with the chin length curls. With a sigh, I picked up my brush.

_"Hey Xandria, can I brush your hair?" Lana asked, pulling her own strawberry blonde hair back into a pony tail. She smiled at me, her golden eyes lighting with joy when I nodded. I smiled back, unable to resist her enthusiasm. She reached for the brush-_

I gasped, leaning over the sink. The brush dropped from my hand and clattered on the floor. It had been over a month since I'd had a memory come to life like this. Lana had been my best friend…At least until she was blown up along with my dad in a car crash. The car exploded, killing only the two of them. Their bodies were torn apart by the blast, disintegrated.

I left the brush on the floor, scared to pick it up, and scurried out of the bathroom towards my room, slamming the door shut once I was safely inside. I slid slowly down the door and onto the floor, not trusting my shaking legs. I took a moment to examine my room, my safe haven, trying to distract myself from the pain the memory had brought back.

The room was small, but comfortable. In one corner was a stand with my monitor on it, the computer sitting on the floor next to it. A small wooden stool, painted in rainbow designs sat in front of it. My walls were an ugly burnt orange, something I'd always meant to paint over but never got around to. My twin bed was covered by a pale purple comforter. The edge of a fluffy pink blanket could be seen underneath, covering a lime green sheet set. A hot pink dresser stood against one wall and the single window was covered by pale yellow drapes. My room reflected me well, showing off my love of all things colorful.

Having calmed down enough that the pain receded, I carefully stood and opened my door, making my way quickly past the bathroom and towards the steps. "You'd better have donuts Nik! I'm not kidding, if you're screwing with me, we're gonna have problems," I yelled, stomping down the stairs. I heard my brother laughing in the living room as I passed by, headed towards the bright kitchen. When I stepped inside, I had to shield my eyes, the way I did every morning. The artificial white light from the ceiling lamp bounced off the sunshine yellow walls, making it seem as if the sun was in the room with me. I threw open the also yellow curtains and sighed, looking out at the dreary day which, once again, failed to match the cheerfulness of our kitchen.

"Of course it's raining. Isn't it always?" I turned around gloomily, immediately brightening when I saw my cat, Sissy, sitting on the table staring at me. I yelled her name, and like the smart cat she is, she ran. I chuckled, then brightened even more when I saw what she had been sitting in front of.

DONUTS! I am so in love with donuts. I threw the box open and pulled out my favorite kind, glazed chocolate chocolate chip. I practically inhaled about three of them, then closed the box just in time for Leah to walk into the kitchen, crimson hair swinging around her head freely. "You ready to go?" she asked. I nodded and threw my backpack onto my back and followed her out the back door, ignoring the rain that pelted my head as I followed her to our red SUV.

The ride to school took only five minutes, but the silence between us made it seem like hours. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see my sister tossing me worried looks. We parked at the school, but instead of getting out to go our separate ways, we sat there, neither of us wanting to speak first.

After a moment or two, she cleared her throat and turned towards me. "Xandria, did you have another one of those…" Her voice trailed off as I nodded. "I'm sorry. I know Lana was never overly concerned with them, but I really think you should see someone about them." I flinched at her name, barely even registering the rest of what she said. Leah caught on, albeit a little to late, and slapped her hand over her mouth. "Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't even thinking, "She said, hugging me tight. I let her, fighting back tears, until she released me and got out, coming around to open my door for me. "Sweetie, I'm sorry. Come on, please try and have a good day."

I got out as well, nodding in agreement though I was doubtful, and followed her to the office, slamming the car door behind me. I sighed, because whether I would admit it or not, I was scared.


	2. Realization

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters.**

**I do however own Alexandria and her family, so no stealing them! I also own Jazmin.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing I heard when I left the office with my sister, schedule in hand, was a high pitched squeal. I cringed and turned towards the sound, then almost squealed in joy my self.

"Oh ma gawd! Xandria, Om so glad I caught you!" My cousin Jazmin yelled, picking me up in a bear hug that nearly choked me. My sister laughed and retreated quietly. I hugged my favorite and only cousin back with just as much fervor.

"Please tell me you didn't move here just cuz we moved here." I said when she sat me down. She just looked down at me, a goofy grin on her bright face. I laughed, knowing that she had. Her expression then grew hurt.

"You didn think me and ma da were gonna stay down dere in dat town by ourselvez?" She asked, pouting. I laughed. Her molasses eyes lit up with a smile, ruining the effect. I know. I noticed a long time ago that my cousin talks oddly. I've even found myself talking like her sometimes. We hugged again, then got to looking at each other's schedules.

"Oh ma gawd! We ave almost de same! Exact! Schedule!" Jazmin squealed in delight. I rubbed my ears with a fake grimace to be rewarded with a swat on the back of my head along with a grin from my cousin.

"Everything except biology and Spanish." I sighed sadly.

"Si. Como si necesite realmente aprender español." Jazmin replied, pushing her wide framed pink glasses up her nose. I grimaced for real this time, earning a confused look from my cousin.

"I'll never understand why your parents allow you to dye your hair purple, but they won't let you get contacts." I explained, shaking my head. We giggled together.

"Sígueme. We should probably get to class." Jazmin said. I could hear the sigh in her voice. I said nothing as I followed her to our first class, shivering slightly for we had both been standing in the rain talking.

**Later…**

We got into our last class before lunch, World Culture, just before the bell rang. I tried not to look around as we both got our slips signed, but I failed miserably. I did notice quite a few curious eyes on my cousin. Well, to be truthful, almost everyone was staring at her, wondering who she was. You'd think they would've stopped by now, and that it would have been easier for me to keep from looking around. It wasn't. Wait, everyone was looking at Jazmin except one pixie like girl who was staring at me, an odd expression on her face.

"Ah, nice to see you here Ms. Alexandria," the teacher said, handing me my slip with a smile.

"Xandria," I corrected softly before turning and heading to a seat in the back. Jazmin bounced along after me, sitting down just across from my seat. The pixie like girl was sitting just in front of her and she looked like she was trying hard not to turn around and look at me while everyone else was _still_ staring at the oblivious Jazmin. I spent the entire class period listening to Jazmin babble quietly, completely ignoring the teacher's lecture. I had been in all advanced classes in my old school. I was in no advanced classes here. Long story short, I was about a full semester ahead. Hehehe. That's funny, because we got here just in time for the second semester, which means I will be ahead the rest of the year.

_Finally!_ I cried in my head when the class ended, scooping up my books calmly and following Jazmin out of the classroom. I'd taken only a few steps down the hall when I heard a bright hello behind me. I turned around to see the pixie like girl from class smiling at me.

"Hello." She said again and I couldn't help but notice how stunningly _perfect_ she looked. Her skin was pale, paler than everyone else's in this sunless town. Her dark golden eyes twinkled with laughter and her short black hair matched her perfectly, giving her a slightly mischievous look. "I'm Alice. Alice Cullen. You must be Alexandria Shires. Nice to have you here in Forks," She said quickly. I had a hard time keeping up with her words she talked so fast.

"Yes I am, though I prefer Xandria. Nice to meet you Alice." I said giving her a small but shaky smile. Alice then turned to my cousin, who was standing next to me the whole time.

"And you are…?" Alice asked. Jazmin grinned her big, reckless, goofy grin.

"Jazmin Shires." She said with an exaggerated bow. "Xandria's cousin, best friend, on worst enemy. Juvenile delinquent wit no regard whatsoeva ta parental rules on guidelines. Mischief maker on-"

I interrupted. "-all around good person." She gave me a truly heartfelt smile, then looked back at Alice, who was laughing, a goofy grin on her face once more.

"Nice to meet you Jazmin. Hey would you two like to sit with my family and I at lunch?" She asked. I was about to say yes, but Jazmin interrupted me.

"I would, but someone from ma Spanish class already asked meh to sit wit dem. Oh dere she es! See ya guyz! Adios!" Jazmin called to me and Alice happily as she scurried away to her new group of friends. I shook my head, a grin on my face, then turned back to Alice.

"Don't mind Jazmin. We both suspect she was dropped on her head when she was born. But I would love to sit with you." I told her. She cheered and grabbed my sleeve, then proceeded in pulling me down the hall to the cafeteria.

As she pulled me along, into the cafeteria and into a line, I kept thinking that she seemed familiar. Not her exactly, but her in general. It was confusing. I grabbed a tray and some chocolate milk, hoping that the chocolate milk here was better than the chocolate milk in Delmar, where I used to live. Not Delmar, California. Delmar, Maryland. I went to school in Delmar, Delaware. A small town that most people probably don't know exist.

"Xandria?" Alice asked, trying to get my attention. I nearly jumped, then went about getting my food and paying for it.

"Sorry, lost in my thoughts." I apologized. She nodded understandingly.

"Come on!" She said making a bee line for a secluded table with three other people sitting at them. They all looked strikingly similar to her, but so amazingly different. She sat down next to a boy that she introduced to me as Jasper. Across from her was a blonde girl that could easily be a runway model who's name was Rosalie. Next to Rosalie and across from Jasper was a scarily well muscled guy who waved at me enthusiastically and introduced himself as Emmett. Rosalie rolled her eyes at his enthusiasm and I decided then that I didn't like her.

"I'm Alexandria. But I prefer Xandria." I introduced myself, looking down at my tray nervously.

"Hello, who's this in my seat?" I heard someone ask. I looked up to meet they smiling face of the most handsome guy in the world. I tried to say something, but my mouth didn't seem to want to work.

"Edward, this is Xandria. Her mom is Lisa. I invited her to sit-Jasper what's wrong?" Alice asked, going from introducing me to staring worriedly at Jasper who was completely tense, his hands gripping the table. I looked into his face to notice that his eyes were pitch black. _I hope he's okay_ I thought as Alice tried to get Jasper's attention. I took that time to examine each person closely. I don't think they noticed because they were all looking at Jasper. Suddenly I froze and fear whispered through my mind.

_Oh no. That's why they looked so familiar._ One word continuously ran through my mind.

_Vampire._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hehehe. Yes, Jazmin is fluent in Spanish and loves to show it off. For those of you who do not understand Spanish and are too lazy to use a translator, I'll translate what she said for you:**

Si. Como si necesite realmente aprender español. Yes. As if I really need to learn Spanish.

Sígueme Follow me.

Adios Goodbye

**Don't forget to review!!! That little purple button. It's not hard, just press the little purple button and write a review. Reviews motivate me and then I write faster!**


	3. Confrontation

Bahaha!! I am uber awesome!

Little voice from nowhere: Why are you so awesome?

Me: Because! Isn't it obvious? I finally got the third chapter up! Now on to the story!!

LVFN: Ahem?

Me: OH fine. I do not own any of Stephanie Meyer's work. I do however own Xandria and her whole family. Oh and my friend, nejisangelofdestiny is now my co-writer. Her character will be coming up in this chapter. I do **NOT **own her, my friend does.

LVFN: Um...

Me: Yes?

LVFN: START THE CHAPTER ALREADY!!!

Me: Oh yes, tee hee hee. I present to you:

Confrontation

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Vampires._

Oh man. I thought I escaped vampires a while ago. Jeez, I'm starting to recognize a pattern here. My new friend is a vampire. Can't I ever have a normal life? I completely froze for like, five seconds, then jumped up quietly, tray and all of my uneaten food in hand, and took a couple steps away. The amazing voice that I could pick out of a crowd of people stopped me.

"Hey, Alexandria, where are you going?" Edward asked, one perfectly shaped eyebrow raised. He studied me intently, an odd look on his face, as if he could read my thoughts. Wait, Edward Cullen... Whatever, I'll think about it later.

"I have to talk to my sister," I sputtered stupidly before stumbling away. I took care of my tray and then ran out of the cafeteria towards my sister's class room. If I knew her, and I do, then she's in her classroom, sitting at her desk, munching on a chocolate chip cookie and reading a book. I flew into her room, slamming the door shut behind me. Man, I really am slamming doors a lot today. Leah looked up from her book (Told ya so) and was worried the instant she saw my face. "Can't I just have a normal life?" I asked her pathetically, hopping up to sit on a desk. She simply cocked her eyebrow and waited for the explanation that was sure to follow. "What do you know about the Cullens?"

She immediately brightened. "They are very polite. Kind of secretive though. Anyways, their father is Carlisle Cullen, who is a doctor and their mother is Esme Cullen. They are both really young though. All the kids are adopted, though it's said that Esme is the aunt of two of them. But yes, they are all nice people. Why?" I took a deep breath, digesting this new information. They have to be, they just have to be. I quickly explained to her what happened at lunch, including my realization.

"Lana was talking about, if it weren't for me, she would have gone to this group of vampires that were 'vegetarians' like her. She was from the Denali clan, remember?, but didn't much like it up there, so she set off to find this group. She almost found them, but then she met me. The Cullens _look_ like her. Trust me, I've been around vampires enough to know how to tell if someone is one." Leah just sat there listening through the whole thing. "Please tell me you believe me..." Suddenly my sister was up and I was in her arms.

"Of course I believe you baby. Of course I believe you." She said, rocking me slightly. "I thought I noticed something familiar about them too. And I think Lana mentioned the Cullens before also, so everything's good." We just sat there for a moment, then I swore silently and pulled away.

"Yeah, Lana mentioned them to me before. She told me a bit about them. She told me Jasper's an Empath, Alice has visions of the future, and Edward reads minds. I would guess that most likely means that at least he knows that we know what they are." I said, shaking my head. Leah simply smiled.

"Well, let one of them confront you. Don't bring it up. Now off with you. Be early to class." She said pushing me towards the door just as a couple people were coming in. I gave her a hug then left towards my last class. I was almost there before I realized all my books were in the cafeteria still. I swore in my mind and started to run towards the cafeteria, but a quick check on my watch stopped me. I debated between going to my next class empty handed, or running, grabbing my books, and being late. Well, I wasn't about to be late, so I quickly rushed to my next class, just barely making it on time. I looked around as the teacher signed my slip. Damn, the only empty seat was next to Edward. I went through every swear word and curse I knew as I shuffled to my seat and sat down. And believe me, that's a looooong list. I glanced slightly at Edward and saw him smirking. Probably listening to all the R-rated words running through my head.

"Hello again Alexandria," He said softly. I looked over at him and immediately looked down. _Damn vampire and his stupid dazzling crooked smile_ I thought, glancing at him. His smile only grew larger, so I ignored him. _Sigh._ Have you ever tried to ignore an extremely gorgeous vampire? Trust me, it's not easy, but I think I managed pretty well. The moment the bell rung, I was out of there. Unfortunately Edward was right behind me. I sighed, realizing that I'd been rude, despite my annoyance. I turned around to face him, but didn't expect him to hand me the books I had left in the cafeteria.

"Oh, thanks. Look I'm sorry for ignoring you. I'm just a little-" He cut me off.

"Stressed? It's okay. I saw that you forgot your books and thought I would catch you after class. Where do you go next?" He asked, still wearing that dazzling crooked smile.

"Um, gym. I'm going to be late. It was nice seeing you again Edward," I said before turning around and walking towards the gym. It took every ounce of self control not to run as fast as I could. Thank god the day is almost over...

It wasn't until we were halfway through gym that I realized that I hadn't corrected Edward about my name. I stood confused for a moment, trying to figure out why. It took a dodge ball whizzing by my ear to remind me of the current dodge ball game going on. I bit my lips, put a clamp on my mind, and caught a ball. Woot! I got someone out! The rest of gym pretty much passed like that, our team whipping the other team's butts. After I finished changing and left the gym, one of the guys from the other team came up to me, laughing. "Hey Xandria! I haven't seen you in forever! How have you been?"

"Um, and you are?" I asked stupidly before I recognized him. "Oh hi Mike!" I said happily, strangling him with a friendly hug. "Hope we didn't beat you to bad." I let him go and smiled. I've known Mike for like forever. Every time I came to visit my mom we hung out. And plus, it goes without saying that he has a thing for my cousin, though she's never given him more than a glance.

"Nah, we were just going easy on you." He said, returning my smile. I socked him lightly in the arm. "So where's your cousin?" I expected that and answered with only a mischievous grin.

"Hey there's my sister, gotta go. See ya around Mike!" I trotted of, leaving him behind, glaring at me. "Hey Leah, ready to go?" I asked her. She nodded, giving me a knowing smirk. We both hopped into her SUV and we were off, reaching my mom's house within minutes. I was out of the car and at the door before Leah had even turned off the car.

"Honey, I'm home!" I yelled like a dork as I ran into the house and into a wall. I yelped, falling onto my but. And of course, just like every time I run into that wall, which is pretty much every day, Leah, Nikolas, and my Mom all start laughing. I think they expect it, as like some freakish form of amusement. Nikolas appeared, my mom following.

"I''m taking mum to the doctor. I probably won't be back till late. Try not to kill yourself, okay?" I socked him hard in the arm, then winced. Stupid brother. He dropped a kiss on the top of my head. Stupid _tall_ brother. He took after my dad, who was tall, while I took after my mom, who is short. My sister is kind of in between. "Bye Leah," He said, hugging my sister. I hugged my mom tightly. I hated when she went to the doctor. She has heart problems, so I'm always anxious. Then they were gone. I sighed, then brightened.

"Oh _Leah,_" I said, looking around for her. All I found was a sticky note on the wall. It read: _No. _Damn, how'd she know? _I have to go shopping soon, so don't make any trouble while I'm gone. And don't bug me either, my annoying but favorite sister. Go skating or something. -Love Leah _"Thanks for the idea Leah," I yelled to the quiet house. Some music came on upstairs, signaling that she was ignoring me. Grinning like a goof, I pulled on my skates and started down the street, my legs pumping hard to get me to my max speed. About half an hour later, I turned around and started slowly back home, breathing hard. By the time I'd gotten home, it had been an hour and a half, Leah was gone, the sun was setting, and I was soaked right through. I glared at the rain for a moment, then went inside, dripping on the floor all the way up to my room, where I quickly stripped out of my now super cold clothes and hopped in the shower.

As I washed my hair, I couldn't help but remember what happened at school, and all of my agitation came back. I stepped out of the shower ready to yell at someone. "Now, the question is, do I have a towel? Ah there it is!" I wrapped my favorite fluffy blue towel around me, then wrapped a smaller towl around my head, so my hair didn't drip on the floor. Humming a tune to myself, since I couldn't whistle, I made my way downstairs to find my night clothes, since I forgot to bring them up. Of course what I didn't expect to find was Edward. Sitting in my living room. Smirking at me. While I'm covered only in a towel.

Shit.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Ya'll are lucky. I almost decided to leave it there, but I changed my mind.

LVFN: On with the chapter!

Me: Hey that's my line!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I did the thing any normal girl would do. I screamed and ran back up the stairs to my room. Well, without the screaming. My door slammed shut behind me, and I leaned against it, my heart beating wildly in my chest. A million questions ran through my head and I had an answer for all save one. What was he going to do? Needing to face him, I through on the first thing I found, a sleeveless black button up dress laying on my bed. I threw it on as fast as possible and ran a brush through my still wet, now curling hair. I checked myself quickly in the mirror and nodded, trying to give myself courage. My bare feet padded almost soundlessly across the floor as I walked down the hall and down the steps. He looked up at me...and froze. Ignoring him, I heard my stomache rumble, and I started to walk past him towards the kitchen. I felt a cold hand grab my wrist, pulling me to a stop.

"Let. Go. Of. Me. Now." I gritted through my teeth without looking at him.

"No. We need to talk, and I'm getting the idea that you aren't going to stay if you can help it." Came Edwards seductive voice. I shivered slightly, a mixture of apprehension and cold. It was at that moment that a third voice rang out.

"Edward, let go of Xandria. You're being ignorant."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Aren't I soooooooooo nice? I was thinking of ending it there too, but I'll keep going.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Elizabeth, what are you doing here?" He asked, looking at a girl with thigh length (dude, I mean jeez.), slightly wavy, black hair, pale skin (duh.), and golden eyes (another duh.). She was wearing a black sleeveless Japanese kimono thingy with gold and red flowers running up the front and back. The skirtish part had slits going up the sides, too. Letting her flawless pale legs show through.

She cocked her head to the side and said, "I came as reinforcements. Sheesh Edward, Carlisle sent me after you. Like I'd ever come after you out of my own will." She saw his face and added, "Joke. It's just a joke."

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but, who are you?" I directed the last part at the girl.

"Elizabeth Esmeralda Rockwell Cullen, at your service." Elizabeth said, ending the introduction with a little bow.

"Whatever, back to the original question in my mind. What are you doing in my house!?" I practically yelled. It was already 6 p.m. and Leah should be home in about an hour. I have to get them out of here.

"We need to talk Alexandria." Edward said.

"Xandria. It's Xandria."

Elizabeth went over to the couch and sank down into it while Edward and I continued our little staring fight.

"You know about us, don't you Xandria." She whispered, twirling her thumbs. It wasn't a question.

"Yes. I figured it out at lunch. That's why I ran out so quickly." I told them.

"How did you figure it out?" Edward asked.

"I've been around vampires most of my life."

"Who did you know that was a vampire?" He asked again.

"My best friend Lana and my father."

"You sound sad. Did something happen to them?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Their car blew up one day while they were in it. The bodies were never found." I explained.

"Oh."

"Any others?"

I paused for a second, debating whether I should reveal him or not. "No," I finally said.

"Would you happen to know their diet?" Edward asked.

"They were 'vegetarians', like you. Lana was from the Denali clan and she was going to find you guys, but them she met me." I explained again. Some how I had made it to the recliner and was now sitting across from Edward and Elizabeth on the couch.

"Xandria, you home?" A voice called from the door. It was Nikolas. (By the way, he has blond hair. If you find a picture of Reid Garwin or Toby Hemmingway, that's what he looks like. )

"I'm in the living room." I called back.

He walked in and froze in the doorway when he saw my little "visitors".

"Where's momita?"

"She went up stairs to take a shower." No sooner then said we heard running water from up stairs.

"Who are you?" Nikolas asked.

"Elizabeth Esmeralda Rockwell Cullen and Edward Anthony Mason Cullen at your…wait a minute." Elizabeth started on the introduction, but then she stopped.

(Normal P.O.V.)

'Edward.' Elizabeth thought. (Hello! He can read minds people! Duh!) Edward turned his head a fraction of an inch in her direction to recognize he heard her without Xandria noticing.

'Nikolas. He's a vampire.' She thought again. Edward raised one eyebrow and for a second had a look as to say, 'And what makes you think that.'

'Golden eyes, pale skin, you put two and two together.' He nodded slightly, putting the pieces together. All of this lasted the span of about 5 seconds.

'A hot vampire.'

(Back to Xandria's P.O.V.)

"I just remembered that Carlisle needed Edward and I for something tonight. Edward?" Elizabeth announced.

"Bye Xandria." Elizabeth yelled, waving.

"Until tomorrow Alexandria." Edward told me.

"It's Xandria!" I yelled, but they were already gone and out the door. Oh, well, I can tell him tomorrow.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Okay so this is really where I'm going to leave off. This last part I did not write, but my co writer, nejisangelofdestiny, wrote it. Until next time! Bye!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Yelling Helps

**If you were expecting me to jabber in my a.n. then you may as well go away. I am suffering from allergies. I'll let the little voice talk.**

**LVFN: Poor Alannacatt... Anyways, Alanna does not own any of the original twilight characters. She does however own Xandria and her family, including Jazmin. Her cowriter owns Elizabeth. Since I am just a voice, I can offer you no mysterious look into the chapter following. I can only provide the title:**

**Yelling Helps**

**--**

"Damn you Edward. Damn damn damn damn DAMN! Now I can't F'ing sleep, and its all your fault!" I whispered angrily into my pillow. I looked over at my clock and groaned. It was 2:30 in the morning. I rolled off my bed and onto the floor with a thud, not even caring that now my back hurt. I heard the near silent padding of feet down the hall and only looked up when my door was opened. I smiled slightly when my mom poked her head inside my room.

"You okay baby? I heard a thud." She said, concerned. I shrugged. "What bugging you?" She sat down on my bed while I continued to lay on the floor. I shrugged again. "Is it that Edward fellow?" Another shrug. "I miss your father and Lana too." I could feel the tears stinging my eyes. My mom didn't need me to tell her what was wrong. She always knew. "Plus I really did not like that boy. But I wouldn't like any boy that tried to force my baby girl to do something. What happened to all the gentlemen? Men were so kind when I was growing up. Speaking of men, has that boy, what's his name? Oh yes, Mike. Has Mike asked Jazmin on a date yet?" I laughed. I was so much like my mother, right down to the rambling. I sat up and crawled onto the bed next to her.

"No he hasn't. Not yet." I told her. She sighed.

"That boy is too much of a wimp. Minny's not going to bite him or anything." She smiled at her own joke. Minny is Jazmin's nickname by the way. I laughed. Mike really could be a wimp sometimes. Somehow my mom and I ended up stretched out on my bed, asleep. Of course I didn't know this till I was woke up in the morning by Leah. Man it is wonderful to not have the early morning treatment every day from Nik.

"Xandria, wake up. You need to get ready for school." My sister whispered in my ear, shaking me gently. For once, I was actually wide awake. I snapped my eyes open and smiled at her. She smiled back, then left me to get ready. I went through my clothes quietly, picking out a soft blue sweater and a pair of jeans, then made a bee line for the bathroom to get dressed. After I finished, I ran my fingers through my hair, which now hung to my chin in soft curls. I smiled slightly. I absolutely loved my curls.

Making my way downstairs, Sissy fell into step with me. I stopped and kneeled down, allowing her to leap onto my shoulder, where she sat as I made my way towards the kitchen. There were no more donuts left this morning, so I had a bowl of Cocoa Pebbles, while my cat lay curled up sleeping in the chair next to me. When Leah appeared in the doorway, I kissed Sissy on the head then followed my sister out to the car. We chatted on the way to school about nothing really. When I stepped out of the car, I was disappointed by the lack of Jazmin's shriek of happiness. I sighed and made my way towards my first class. For some odd reason, I had a feeling today was not going to go so well.

Later...

I hummed as I made my way towards lunch, my arm linked with Jazmin's. I was mentally smacking myself. Why in the world would I think this day would go wrong? Jazmin had simply had a doctors appointment. Jazmin saw her friends and waved goodbye to me, then jogged to catch up with them. I had stopped at my locker and knelt down to open it when I heard his voice. "Hello Alexandria." He said. I let out a silent sigh and turned to face him, standing up as I did so. Unfortunately I still had to look up at him. I hate being short sometimes.

"Hello Edward. And it's Xandria." I said, locking my eyes onto his. He seemed startled momentarily, but it quickly went away. "How is your, um...how is Elizabeth?" Edward smirked at my confusion.

"She's fine. Annoying as ever, but she's fine." He replied, giving me his lopsided grin. I felt my heart speed up and my breath caught in my throat. He chuckled and I was finally able to break eye contact with him. This was getting really annoying. What the hell did he want? Why wouldn't he just leave me alone? It's not like I was going to tell anyone his secret. I just wanted to be left alone. Every time I saw him it was a reminder of Lana. "Would you like to sit with us again today Alexandria?" He asked, his expression curious. I shook my head.

"I don't think that is the best idea. And it's Xandria." I said, a sigh in my voice. Why couldn't he get that? At least he doesn't call me Alex. I turned around and kneeled back down to finish at my locker.

"Why ever not? I would love for you to sit with us...Alex." I froze, my jaw clenched. Now I know he's doing it on purpose.

I spun around and stood up quickly, jabbing my finger into his chest. "What the hell is your deal?" I yelled at him. "I have done nothing at all to you, and yet you will not leave me alone! If I've done anything at all, then tell me! Don't sit there and needle me! I won't put up with it! You know what your problem is? You think you are better than everyone else, therefore you believe you can say whatever you want and believe there won't be any retaliation! Well you picked the wrong girl to mess with!" I was aware that I was causing a scene, but I really didn't care. "And furthermore you are a jerk Edward Cullen." I finished, my voice dangerously quiet. It was at that moment that Jazmin decided to appear, linking her arm with mine.

"Leave my cousin alone. You are mean Edward Cullen. You should not pick on people, let along girls. Go mind your own business." Jazmin yelled at Edward. She then stuck her tongue out at him childishly. Then she sniffed and led me away from him. "Why was Xandria yelling at you, Edward?" I hear Elizabeth ask him before I entered the cafeteria with Jazmin, heading towards the table that she had been sitting at. I sat down beside her, smiling at Mike who sat across from me. I was introduced to the other people at the table. Lauren, Jessica, Angela, and some other people. I liked Angela, but not Lauren and Jessica. Lauren because she was a snob, Jessica because she liked Mike. The rest of the day passed without the incident. I got to Biology to find that Edward, much to my relief, had left already. I think this day is really turning around.

I was waiting at my sister's SUV when another Cullen approached me. This time it was Alice. I eyed her warily as she approached me, but relaxed when she gave me an apologetic smile. "I came on behalf of my family, mostly Edward, to apologize about last night and today. I just wanted you to know that not all of us are out to make your life miserable." She told me. I smiled at her and opened my arms for a hug, which she accepted. When we let go I gave her another smile.

"I understand. I don't hate you or your family. Just Edward." I told her with a bright smile. She chuckled then ran off to where her car was parked just as Leah approached me. She gave me a knowing grin when we were both inside and on our way home. I knew for a fact that I would not be in trouble over the scene I cause with Edward. Yes, I knew that for a fact. I can be so silly sometimes. I don't know why I thought today would turn out bad.

We pulled into the drive way and I hopped out. But to my surprise, my mom was waiting for me outside, a brilliant smile on her face. I walked up to her, an eyebrow raised. "Hi mom?" I asked, majorly confused.

"Oh I am so happy baby! I know you will be too! You will never guess who came down. And he's not here for a visit! He's staying down here!" My mom rambled excitedly. I hadn't seen her this happy since befor dad...It was too hard to even think the word. I froze for the second time today as I saw who walked out of the house, smiling. I felt a chill down my spine. Now I knew why I thought the day would end bad. He can't be here. He just can't. But he was.

"I've missed you so much Xandria." Tomas said loudly, pulling me close for a tight hug that was a little to tight. "You should never have tried to leave me," He whispered in my ear. "You can't escape your boyfriend." I gulped as he took my hand, squeezing till it hurt. "Say you're sorry."

"I'm sorry." I whimpered as quiet as possible. He kissed me on the forehead and released me. My family never suspected a thing. They never had. You see, I'd been going out with Tomas for two years, since I was fourteen. I thought I had finally escaped him, but apparently not. It seemed I couldn't escape anything from my life in Delmar. Not the memories. Not the vampires. Not even the werewolf. Yes. Tomas is a werewolf.

--

LVFN: Okay, that is where the chapter stops.

Me: I want to finish!

LVFN: Fine fine. Have it your way.

Me: Ahem. Now the chapter is finished. Sorry about it being so short, but I didn't have much to actually write for this chapter because it all had to happen in one day. I will try to have the next chapter up tomorrow, whether or not anybody reviews. But it might be up faster if you do review. So press the little blue, er, purple button and tell me what you think about this new twist in the story. I've been planning this chapter the whole time. You will find out more about Tomas later, but for now, g'night.

REVIEW!!


End file.
